Drosera Venomspine
Drosera Venomspine is an adoptive sister of Aurora Starwing, Vale's mother. She is a healer of sorts, although she has no "powers" of healing she is a very capable alchemist and has a vast knowledge of plants and how they can be used to create medicine and pain relievers. On the flip side she has also been known to create potent toxins and poisons, and coat her tail blade in them (she has never killed another dragon with her toxin, they tend to be paralytic and only have temporary effects). Personality & Character Drosera can be a little "over powering" for some. She is known for her bullheaded and blunt nature. She is extremely intelligent and this can sometimes get her into trouble with the higher members of their society, as she will often "translate" their speeches into terms that the typical residents of Warfang can understand. But above everything else she is kind and caring, she loves helping others and would give all she had to those that have less then she does. Skills & abilities Drosera has an amazing ability to grow any kind of flora, and instinctively knows how they can be used to create tonics of healing or extremely toxic poisons. Drosera is immune to toxin of all types, and because of this she is almost impervious to illness which allows her to care for even the sickest residents of Warfang. She never developed any type of "breath" ability. Weaknesses She can't say no to someone in need, even if it costs her in the end. As an earth elemented dragon, she is not extremely fond of hot weather or fire. She is a generally a weak flyer, so she is limited to the ground. Backstory Drosera was born into a single parent household, where her mother doted and watched over her. As she became a little older she became flustered that her mother refused to talk about her father. Even though Drosera has never known who her real father is, she has never gone without a 'father figure'. Her uncle Torveer has always been there to help guide her in matters that her mother could not. Having no mate or children of his own, uncle Torveer was always happy to be there when he could. At home Drosera was taught about healing, and caring for the sick. Although she never developed any kind of healing 'powers' she became quite skilled at creating medicine from the native flora growing around Warfang. Soon it became apparent that she had a remarkable talent for growing and using plants for various uses. Both Drosera's mother and uncle were part of the defense of Warfang. Her uncle Torveer, a commander of a small group of elite fighters in the Freedom Flyers. Her mother a soldier in normal class of the army. Although she did have the privilege of joining her brother and his squad from time to time, Drosera's mother chose to be a reserve member of the army so that she could stay home with her baby. The rest of the story is to be revealed in the comic In the Beginning. Relationships Sirenous Ebonwing Drosera is the only one who doesn't treat him with hostility. She is able to understand him. Gallery Pure_light_drosera_by_kal0wen-d8mvbz8.png|Reference sheet Notes * Drosera loves children, and wishes someday to have some of her own. She sometime becomes quite angry with Sirenous when he intentionally scares the daylights out of children; * Though she has in fact been invited into the first class district, Drosera chose to live in the second class area so that she can be close to the people most in need (3rd class) and yet not alienate the first class. * Drosera is a carnivorous plant, more commonly called a Sundew. It produces a sticky fluid that traps prey and then slowly dissolves and digests them. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:2nd class